


Candle

by Female_Death



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Burnt Cookies, Candles, Kid Fic, M/M, No beta reader, first fic here, is it still a kid fic if the kids are snakes but so is one of the parents, wiggleverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Death/pseuds/Female_Death
Summary: Aziraphale ends up burning some cookies and lights a candle to cover up the smell.It is not a lie if you just avoid bring it up.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98
Collections: Wiggleverse





	Candle

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to enter into this somehow, and this is how I started. 
> 
> This takes place a little after they have moved and the girl are in school. Using OlwenDylluan and Quilly timeline and names because I like them.
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> Thank you Kedreeva for starting this whole thing.

Crowley had offered to pick up the girls from school and take Junior and Datura out for some shopping. Really it was an excuse to drive around in the Bentley for a while with his kids. They had left in the late morning.

This left Aziraphale and Clem in the house on their own. So Aziraphale decided he had enough ingredients to make some cookies and Clem had offered to be his moral support and help read the recipe. I didn't take long for the pair to finish the dough and set it into the oven. 

Having some free time Aziraphale thought he could read a few more chapters in his most recent book and settled down at the table to read.

Clem thought it was a great time to have a nap warm and comfy against Aziraphale's neck.

Aziraphale was reading well gently stroking Clem's scales. Time just seemed to slip by with each chapter. 

It is not him that noticed the burning smell but the snake curled around his neck. _Azirafather._ Clem lifts his head and turns it towards the oven. _Does the oven often smoke?_

Aziraphale blinks a few times before looking up with a start. “No, ovens are not suppose to smoke!” Getting up quickly, Aziraphale makes his way over to the oven and switches it off. He dreads to open it up and see what a mess of the cookies he was making will be.

Moving over to the window he opens it up to start to air out the kitchen before even thinking of opening the oven door. He deposits Clem into the window basket and turns around to look at the oven.

Returning to the oven he open it carefully and waves away the smoke that comes out of it. The cookies are burnt and unsalvageable. He sighs to himself and empties the pan into the garbage. He could miracled them unburnt, but both he and Crowley were trying to cut down on miracles.

Scrunching his nose up he looks towards the window where Clem is peering from the basket and watching him. “It is alright. But got a little into my book and did not set a timer.” He glances at the clock on the wall.

 _Can we remake them?_ Clem shifts a little more so he can peer towards the garbage. _I really wanted to have something for the others when they got home._

Aziraphale nods and looks through cupboards for a moment. “How about we make some cinnamon rolls? I think I might have everything for them.” He nods to himself well pulling out ingredients. “I have a new recipe that I want to try out. We can try the cookies again another day, I believe we are missing something to make another batch.”

Clem flicks his tongue and draws back a little. _Smoke takes really bad._

Aziraphale laughs and nods. “Yes, lets see if I can do something about that first.” Thinking for a moment about the best way to clear the kitchen of the odor. He could miracle it away, but again they were cutting down on the miracles. Another way was to replace it with something better.

Aziraphale heads out into the hallway to search through the closet where some of the items they had not been able to unpack had ended up. After sifting through a few boxes, Aziraphale finds the box holding some candles he used at his shop. He decides on a cinnamon candle in a glass jar. 

Returning to the kitchen he sets the candle on the table and goes to retrieve the matches from the drawer.

 _Azirafather what is that?_ Clem lifted himself up a little to get a better look at the table.

“It is a candle. I am just going to light it for a little while to help remove the burnt smell. I remember Crowley enjoying this scent a lot. Maybe you will enjoy it as well. It smell likes cinnamon.”

Returning to the table Aziraphale lights a match and brings it to the wick of the candle. He is expecting the candle to light immediately like it would normally do. But all he gets is a little bit of smoke and nothing more. Frowning he waves out the match and put it to the side.

Maybe the candle was older then he thought it was. Reaching for another match he lights it and tries again with the same result. Nothing more the a little bit of smoke.

“Now really candle.” Aziraphale blows out the match and puts his hands on his hips. “I know Crowley must have put some kind of fear into you. But you are sitting in the middle of the table. Nothing is going to caught fire.”

Clem turns his head. _Why are you talking to the candle? Does it understand you?_

Aziraphale laughs for a moment. “Sometimes I think a lot of things understand and choose to act against me.”

Aziraphale goes to light another match. “Just for five minutes to clear the smell. Then you can go back into the closet and Crowley will not have to know you were ever burned. Alright?” This time the candle lights but the flame is lower then it should be.

Aziraphale huffs for a moment and gets a small bowl and fills the bottom with a little bit of water. Bringing the bowl over to the table he picks up the candle and puts it into the water. “There, now you can burn more without any fear.”

The candle takes a moment to consider what has taken place then starts to burn more.

Aziraphale nods and moves over to Clem offering his arm. “Would you like to help read the recipe well I make cinnamon rolls?”

Clem gladly climbs Aziraphale's arm and loops around his father's neck. _Only if you promise to set a timer this time. I do not really enjoy that burnt smell._ He flicks his tongue out a few times.

Aziraphale laughs. “Yes I promise there will be a timer this time, and I will only read one or two chapters.”

~  
The sound of the Bentley entering the drive way brings a smile to Aziraphale's face. He had just finished icing the cinnamon rolls. He looks around carefully to make sure he had not missed cleaning up something. He had changed the garbage and done the dishes. He had returned the candle to it's home. He was sure the smell of anything burnt was gone. He did not want Crowley to worry like he always did around something burnt.

Crowley opened the door and children entered the house. Rose and Angelica entered the kitchen first with their school bags. They had empty containers to put into the sink before going to far into the house.

Junior and Datura were talking excitedly about the dive back and how Crowley may or may not have gone over the speed limit a few times just for them. Both poked their heads in to say hello to Aziraphale and ask what that smell was.

Crowley placed the keys to the Bentley away and entered the kitchen but stopped to sniff the air.

Aziraphale offered each of them a smile. “Clem and I made some Cinnamon rolls for dessert tonight.” His eyes land on Crowley and how he is looking around.

Junior grins and moves closer to the Cinnamon rolls. “Wow, those look great! And smell amazing. Do we have to wait until dinner? It has been a long day and father has not fed us anything.”

Datura seeing what Junior was doing nods. “Yes, nothing at all. No pizza, or icecream.” They peer over at Crowley half grinning.

Crowley snaps out of looking around the kitchen and peers down at his two children. “Spawn, don't start with all that. You both were spoiled with how much sweets and junk you got to eat.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and Crowley just grinned and shrugged.

Rose moves to the other side of Aziraphale and looks at the open recipe book. “Can I help you make something else during the weekend? I believe there was a recipe for cheesecake in here.” She starts to flip through the book.

“I think everyone but Father, Junior and Datura should have one now.” Angelica crosses her arms. “We worked hard at school and should get a treat. It is not fair they get a day full of sweets and junk.”

Datura reaches into their pocket and pulls out a bag. “Well I guess Junior and I will just eat what is left then.”

Angelica narrows her eyes. “You have been holding out on me!”

Datura grins before turning and disappearing with Angelica hot on their heels. Datura had a head start, but Angelica had determination and practice on her side.

Junior uses this opportunity when Aziraphale looks away to stick his finger into the icing.

Clem lifted his head. _Azirafather let me have a taste before the icing went on. I am not sure if I like them to much, but they do have a nice smell. I think I like cinnamon as a smell._ He flicks his tongue.

Crowley touches noses with Clem before saying. “I enjoy the smell as well.”

Aziraphale who is watching Crowley carefully catches Junior's hand as he tries to get another dab of icing. “You can have some extra after dinner, I do not want your appetite ruined any more then it already is.”

Junior huffs and nods. “Alright. I am going to go help Datura before they are tackled to hard.” He turns and disappears from kitchen to offer help to his sibling.

Rosa grabs her school bag and Angelica's. “I will go put our bags away then I can help with dinner if you would like.”

“I would love to have your help today.” Aziraphale smiles.

 _Rosa, can you take me upstairs as well. I want to grab something before dinner._ Clem moves down Aziraphale's arm a little bit.

“Of course Clem.” Rosa takes Clem and loops him around her neck before exiting the kitchen.

Crowley watching the children leave then looks around the kitchen again. He looked like he was trying to place something but just couldn't. “I swear it smell a little off in here.” 

Aziraphale is glad Crowley has his back to him as he fiddles with his sleeve for a moment. “I am not sure what you are talking about dear. Maybe you are smelling something from outside.” Aziraphale was not going to bring up the fact he had burnt something earlier or tried to cover it up by making cinnamon rolls after burning a cinnamon candle.

Crowley nods and then shrugs. “Been around so many greasy foods today I guess it has affected me some.” He turns to Aziraphale and places a kiss on his cheek. “You and Rosa make dinner. Junior and I will do the dishes. Even if he doesn't want to. Maybe a little pay back for sneaking some icing early.”

Aziraphale returns the kiss and smiles. “Thank you Dear.”

Crowley decides it is best to check on the children and make sure they are getting ready for dinner.

Aziraphale sighs a little and looks out the window with a little bit of guilt settling over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Please be sure to comment and leave a Kudos. I live on Kudos.
> 
> I have many other ideas that will one day be written, I'm just shy and stumble over getting the words out.
> 
> You can find me at 'thefemaledeath' on tumblr if you would like to.


End file.
